Broken Wings
by DevonWolfe
Summary: I suck at summaries. It's basically my OC being pushed into the story. And then me smoothing it out. (UNDER CONSTRUCTION! what is published here is an accident and I am fixing it. Will be updated when fixed)


Chapter One*

I stare at the school, a million butterflies fluttering in my stomach. 'This is going to be a new experience! The uniforms are fab, and I bet the boys are even better! We have to socialize! And, we can't do that if we hid in under our hair and make ourselves be smaller!' her sister's words rang in her head.

Confident. Social. Outgoing. Everything I am not.

My twin brother, Luther, jabs his elbow into my side. "You okay Nick?" he asks me, bending down to whisper in my ear. "Yeah. Don't worry about me. Just worry about passing." I tell him. He pulls back and gives me an unamused look. I grin at him. "What is it Lulu?" I ask him teasingly. "A blow to my intelligence... Harsh." He shakes his head, "I didn't think you would stoop this low sis." I roll my eyes. "Say what you want Lulu! We both know it is true~" "Whatever Nicky. Anyways, do you know where to go?" I shake my head. "Nope!" "Of course..." he sighs. "Do you?" I asks, tilting my head slightly.

"Let's go ask around..." He mumbles grumpily. "But I don't want to socialize Lulu." "Oh well! Too bad Nicky!" He grabs my arm and drags me to a small group of three boys, one with black, one with grey, and one with brown.

"Hi! We're first years, and we have no idea where to go." He smiles at them. "Uh, well, first out have opening ceremony, it then you go to your classes. Do you know where those are located?" The black haired one asks us. "Nope." Luther answers as I shake my head. "Well! What class are you in?" The grey haired one asks us. "I'm in Class 1-3." My brother shrugged. The black haired kid nods and looks at me. "Class 1-5..." I mumble and shrug in response, " Sorry! She's really anti-social!" Luther gives them an apologetic smile. The grey haired boy smiled and shook his head, "It's fine. Now, let's show you where to go." He turns and with his friends they lead us to our classes. I am thankfully not that far apart. I wonder where Class 2-2 is... But I don't ask. We wasted enough of their time already. "Thank you." is what I decide to say instead. "You didn't have to do this for us..." The grey-hair smiles again, "It's fine! We needed something to do." My brother grins and sticks his out for them to shake. "Welp. We better start heading to the opening ceremony… I'm Luther Wolfe, or as we say it in America, and this is my sister Nicole. You are?" "Sugawara Koushi!" the grey haired boy takes my brother's hand and shakes it, his kind, refreshing smile never leaving. "Sawamura Daichi." The black haired one told us with a nod of his head. "And that is Azumane Asahi… he's... really shy." Sugawara chuckles as he introduces the brown haired boy. Asahi waves shyly at us. "H-hi… Nice to meet all of you…" I tell them, doing my best to talk clearly and louder than I usually do. "So, are you first years?" Luther asks them. Daichi shakes his head. "No, we're second years." My brother has this look of understanding. "Ah… Well, see you around! Maybe!" and he pulls me away, rushing to get us to the open ceremony. I sigh and let him pull me…

This is going to a looong year…

AFTER SCHOOL*

I write away as I wait for my brother to get out of class. I hope he hasn't already gotten in trouble… I look from my journal as I hear footsteps approach me. "Nicky! How was your first day?" my older sister, Annabelle, smiles at me, as she asks her question. She knows I haven't made any friends. She knows I made no attempt to talk or socialize. She knows I had my nose buried in my journal or book. "Oh… It was alright…" I mumble. "Speak up sister! We must be the faces of Wolfe Corporation!" my sister tells me. I sigh. "Yes, Annie…" I rub my temples, sighing. "So what club are you going to be in?" she asks me. "C-club?" I ask, looking up at her, tilting my head. "Yes! First years are to choose a club that will guide them in life! Their passions! Their interests! What they want to do in life!" my sister, as always, loves to make things much bigger than they already are. "Look. It's my first day. We haven't even been here a week. Let me get used to the move. Plus, it's NOT mandatory." I tell her. She pouts, "Fine... But you will have to choose soon! You need to make connections and friends!" I sigh and try to think of something to say, anything to change the subject. And, as if Irene herself answered me, my brother walks out of the classroom.

"Lulu! What took you so long?" I ask him, trying to change the subject from my social awkwardness. "Well, the teacher knows that we are from America and offered to help me if I don't know how things work." He shrugs. "So, Lulu! Have you chosen a club yet?" Annie asks him. "Well, not yet. I am trying to figure between basketball and swim team." Annie gives me a look. "See! Even Lulu knew about the clubs! And, he's narrowed it down to two! He'll been in a club by tomorrow!" I sigh and shake my head, "Sorry Annie… I'll figure one out." "Ya know… If I chose basketball, you could be the manager. You're really good with strategies and 'battle plans'." Luther throws it out there. I shake my head. "Not interested in basketball. Besides, I want to chose a club that you two won't be in… So, if I make friends… I can at least say, I didn't need your help." I mutter. Annabelle sighs. "Look. Let's go around. Let's see what you may like." I shake my head, but I go with them.They pull me to the art club. I shake my head. Never been a fan of art. They pull me to theatre club. I shake my head. I may love the theare but being in a club… and being in front of people… No. They pull me to a culinary club. I give them a look of disbelief. They know me and the kitchen do not mix. Luther gives me a sheepish look. "We know you love food… Maybe a taste tester?" he asks. I shake my head. We go through almost all the clubs. None of them caught my eye.

Well, none of them but Writing Club, but the club was large enough. I could tell Annabelle was getting annoyed. I could tell she wanted to scream at me that I should just suck it up and choose a club. But it isn't that simple. I can't… I have- **SMACK**! "YEEEAAAH! THAT FELT AWESOME!" Someone yells. "Keep it down!" Another voice yells. Wait. That sounded like… I walk towards where the sound was coming from. "Nicole! Wait for us!" I hadn't realized I how quickly I was heading towards the gym… I stop and wait for my siblings before slowly walking with them. "Ya know… Nicky… Has any guys caught your attention?" Annie asks out if nowhere. My head whips in her direction, "N-no! Why are you asking that?!? Today was the first day and you are asking if someone caught my eye? Besides, I thought you wanted me to find a club! Make friends!" I turn my head back and we continue walking in silence… I understand she wants me to be like a normal girl. I know she cares. I know she doesn't want me to be lonely… but she doesn't know about the beatings… She won't take the corporation. We all know she's going to design clothes. She won't have time. Luther won't take the corporation. He'll move back to America for college and play football. So, that leaves me… I want to be an author, but my father hates that. I have to be the face of Wolfe Corporation… I have to make friends and talk and smile all day and be perfect. I have to hide my flaws and just… "Nicky. We're at the gym." I push away my thoughts. I can't think about myself. I have to please Annabelle and find a club. I smile at them, "Thanks Annie… I just want to check this club out before we go." We poke our heads in and it seems the team is cleaning up. "Go in!" and with that Annie pushes me in. I stumble in and they all stare at me. "H-hey…" I mumble. "CONFIDENCE!!!" I hear my sister hiss. I feel my face warm up. "I-I wanted to know… Uh…" I look and see volleyballs around. I take a deep breath. "Do you have a manager for the volleyball club?" There's Silence and they all look at each other. Shit. Did I speak in English or French? Then, thankfully, a familiar face comes up. "We do… but you could be our second!" Sugawara offers. My eyes widen and I let out a breath. "Thanks… S-so who is the manag-woah…" A beautiful girl walks up. She seems shy, but she offers a small smile. It surprisingly comforts me. "S-so, I just have to turn a club form to her and I am in the club?" I ask, turning back to Sugawara. He nods, "Pretty much. I'm sure you'll live it!" He gives his sweet smile… "Well… I should go now… I'll be back… I guess…" I turn to leave. "Thanks for everything!" And I walk out. My heart is pounding. That is the longest I've spoken to someone without my siblings coming in… I spoke to a human… and I didn't do too bad! "NICOLE! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" Annie tackle hugs me from behind. "GAH!" And I fall forward. Lulu laughs as he helps me up. "Not funny Lulu!" I groan. Annie snorts and gets off of me. "It kinda was Nicky." she chuckles as she helps Lulu. I sigh, but tonight a full moon is out. We have to do our thing. Our full moon tradition. "À être loups!" I shout, and Lulu howls. Annie's eyes widen in recognition, as this is the few phrases she knows by heart. "Astucieux!" she yells. "Sournois!" my brother laughs. "Et le meilleur !" I finished up. We all let out a howl. I feel so loose as I always I do when we do this. We run out of school grounds and all the way home. I feel as if the world can judge me all it wants. It can say anything. It can do anything, but it will not hurt me.

… But I know the feeling will be gone in the morning. So I have to make it last.


End file.
